Always His, Never Mine
by Lightning Eterna
Summary: Dorothea's thoughts on why she loves Lui.


**Well, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic for Ludwig Kakumei. It's Dorothea's reasons for loving Lui, as well as some other things. **

**This mainly came from my disappointment that Lui didn't choose Dorothea in the end. I suppose I sound weird for wishing that, but in the end, Dorothea was the only person who loved him (besides Idike who was out of his reach by then). I guess I'm alone on that, but anyways, no more of my nonsense, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ludwig Kakumei. It rightfully belongs to Kaori Yuki.**

**Always His, Never Mine**

Okay, one look at me and you'll know what I am. I'm an old witch, no matter how young my body will ever look. Under a curse, I've had to live for several hundred years.

While still under that be-damned curse, I did everything I could to gather all the gold in the world. Such a tedious and near-impossible task that I'd be forced to do for eternity.

And then, one day, he came into my life. He waltzed into my shop demanding information on that princess I'd "cursed" so long ago. Gee, I tried to warn him not to go, be he just wouldn't listen.

But, as he resisted my warnings and threw me off his arm, I felt an excited jump in my heart. He was so hard-headed, strong-willed, well, you get the picture. For a prince, he didn't seem to care of my status as a witch. I was intrigued by his character. That, and the fact that he was brave enough to stand against me and actually throw me aside. I know it sounds strangely masochistic, but being a witch, I don't come across many men who would be brave enough to do such a thing.

Most of the time, it's guys who get all scared when they see me, thinking I'll turn them into toads if they even take a breath as I walk by. Well that, or guys who are so disgusted because they think I practice black magic (which I firmly and solemnly deny). Basically, all those morons fall for the retarded stereotype that all us witches are old, ugly hags that like to eat children's hearts (which I wonder if it would even be safe for digestion).

But he, Lui, is different. He doesn't care what other people think, nor does he care what kind of person you are (in more ways than one). He's like a wall, that doesn't let people get in the way of what he's planning.

And then, after joining him on his journey, I slowly fell in love with him. And then, when he was finally in such a predicament that he could not save himself, I finally got to give him something. I was able to save his life. And that just proves that a person will do anything for love, even if they are just a witch.

But, later on, as I stood from afar, watching and the spirit of that princess, I knew I had no chance. As she disappeared, I knew he was far from ever wanting me. But still, I floated next to him and shielded him from the explosion of power of that fake dragon-queen. And by then, the damage on my body had taken its toll. I whispered my true feelings, as my soul fluttered away, on to my next body. My old vessel turned to dust in his arms.

And before I knew it, I was back in that horrid, miserable place. Oh, how I wished to be back with him!

But, I knew I was even worse off now. My new body was not yet matured. The new vessel I'd floated into had not the normal look of an 18-year-old. It was merely the shell of a 12-year-old girl. Maybe I'd have been better off as an old woman or a crying infant. It would have prevented me from having to go back and start all over again.

I knew it was mostly my fault that I was trapped in this never-ending cycle. I would regret it eternally. Especially now that I had fallen in love and would most likely never see the one I harbored affection for ever again.

But then, Lui had to surprise me again. He marched in with that good-for-nothing assistant of his and that wolf-girl that had been trying to kill him.

And he was swift and amazing and soon enough, he had me freed. Then, he threw his coat over me and carried me out as the accursed castle began to crumble. After lifting such a heavy burden off my shoulders, he did nothing more to make me think that there were any feelings for me in him.

I know I'll never be the kind of girl who would be considered princess material. I mean, come on, a witch-turned-princess? Isn't that kind of ridiculous?

Yet still, a pain of longing remains in my heart for him. But, as he is, he'll never have me. I may love him, but apparently, it is not enough. Prince Lui, no, Prince Ludwig will never love me. I will always be his, but at the same time, he will never be mine.

_**Story ends here.**_

**So there you have it. Was it horrible? Do all those LuixIdike and LuixWil fans wanna pummel me? Well, let me know what you think.**

**Due to the fact that there aren't many stories under this category and not many people here, I don't expect too much of this story. But, I still hope to get some sort of response. sigh Oh well… **


End file.
